


Head Over Heels

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set post 2010; You gotta love high heels, don't ya?





	Head Over Heels

“I know that look,” he said quietly as he came up beside her in the foyer.

“What look?” She shifted her focus from Chelsea’s shoes to her husband.

“That wistful look with a pinch of sadness. Don’t tell me you miss high heels.”

“No, but I do miss how they made me feel.”

How did high heels make a woman feel? Desirable? Powerful? Both she was in flats or kitten heels without even trying. He couldn’t think of a reason for her to long for such torturous shoes. Yes, he had loved how they looked on her, but he loved her in flat shoes, too. Her health wasn’t worth some superficial ideal of what a woman should look like by male standards. While she loved shoes, she had buried her higher heels upon the doctor’s advice years ago and never looked back, happily choosing more comfortable footwear instead.

“How did they make you feel?” he asked, indeed curious what his wife could possibly miss about that kind of shoes.

“Taller,” she replied dryly.

At that, he cracked up. Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drew her against him. “And just why would you want to be taller?” He looked down at her. “You’re perfect to me.” Perfect fit against his body, perfect to lay an arm around, perfect to rest his head on. Perfect under and on top of him. Perfect beside him.

“Thank you, darling, but it makes this a bit easier.” As she spoke, she put her arms on his shoulders, laced her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss, raising herself on tiptoes to meet him halfway.

As the kiss became more passionate, he broke it.

“No need for high heels here,” he said, slightly breathless, stirring her a few steps backwards. “That’s what stairs were invented for.”

Taking one more step back, she found herself on the first step, pretty much eye to eye with him. Before she could call him out on his smartass-ery, though, he resumed the kiss where he had stopped it a few moments ago.

“Yep, definitely perfect.” He grinned.

The End.


End file.
